The Big Time
by lemondrops11
Summary: DJ's school is holding a competition to win a date with a famous soap star. When Stephanie hears the news she will do almost anything to enter the contest. Also, Jesse and Becky make a decision that will affect everyone.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place soon Stephanie returns home from running away. Chelsea (the Tanner's estranged sister) will be a part of my FH stories from now on. This is basically the 9th season.  
  
"Money, money, money." Jesse said to himself as he stared at the million- dollar check addressed to him.  
"Jesse, put the money in the bank!" Becky scolded sneaking up behind her husband.  
"Becky, I can't. "  
"You have to or you will loose it. If we put it in the bank the money will gain interest, and the sooner we put it in the bank the more interest we will receive."  
"Fine. You know how we divided up the money: some for the boys college fund, some for my music, and some for a rainy day?"  
"Yeah." Becky said with question.  
"Well, I think I know what to do with the money left over."  
"Oh really? What?"  
All of a sudden DJ walked in the living room door, with a happy expression on her face. "Aunt Becky, Uncle Jesse you will never guess what happened today!"  
"What?" Uncle Jesse asked curiously.  
DJ sat down on the coach next to her uncle. "Okay, you know Jacob Matthews, the hot actor from the soap As the Earth Moves?"  
"No." Jesse said as if he didn't care.  
"Yeah!" Becky said with expression. "You are right he is hot, have you seen him without his shirt on? Those abs..." She looked over at Jesse who was giving her a disgusted look. "Actually now that I think of it he isn't that good looking-terrible hair."  
DJ laughed. "Anyway, the show is filming in San Francisco for a few episodes, and my college is holding a contest to see who is the biggest Jacob fan. The winner receives a date with him and a guest role on his show!"  
Meanwhile upstairs Stephanie, Gia, and Chelsea were working on a group French project.  
"This has been the longest project!" Gia whined.  
"Yeah, usually we slack off by now. Chelsea you really keep us on our toes." Stephanie teased.  
"Oh girls!" Michelle chimed walking into the room.  
"What is it now Michelle?" I can't wait until DJ gets her own dorm so I can move into her room and have my own space again."  
"Nu-uh that was my old room, so I get it back. Besides, when Chelsea stays here she will want to stay in your room and this room is the only room that fits two people."  
"Michelle, I am older I get to decide."  
"Little Michelle," Gia smiled, "can't you see that your big sister and her friends are working on a project? We need time to think without being interrupted."  
"Oh, you mean they need time to think." Michelle gave Gia a smirk. "Stephanie I was just letting you know you that DJ's school is holding a contest to see who is the biggest Jacob Matthews fan. And the winner gets to go on a date with him and gets to guest star on his soap." Michelle informed.  
"Jacob Matthews!" The girls screamed together.  
Stephanie dashed to the door. "Michelle, where is DJ? I need to win this contest!"  
"Not so fast. DJ said you have to attend her college to qualify. Too bad for you, huh?" Michelle walked out.  
"That really stinks!" Gia said folding her arms.  
"Yeah that does. I don't watch much TV, but As the Earth Moves is a show I can never miss." Chelsea said.  
"You know what? We are going to have to take drastic measures. Stephanie, you are going to have to beg and plead DJ to sneak us in. You have to." Gia begged.  
"She won't, but I will try." Stephanie promised.   
That night at supper DJ couldn't sit still. "Sorry everyone. I am just so happy about the whole Jacob Matthews thing."  
"You know DJ, I am a more of a fan of Jake than you are." Stephanie tried to argue.  
"Jake? Um okay, but no you're not."  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Stephanie, the guy is my age. I know more about him."  
"Oh really? Do you know what his favorite animal is, the color of his kitchen, or what his favorite flavor of mint is?"  
"Well, no."  
"I do! So I guess I am the more dedicated fan, who can meet his every need."  
"Maybe you are the bigger fan in a weird stalker sort of way, but Stephanie it doesn't matter. You don't go to my college, so you can't compete."  
"Oh, DJ, please, please, please, sneak us in!"  
"Stephanie, I am ashamed of you for taking advantage of your sister like that." Danny gave his daughter a disappointed look.  
"Stephanie, if I sneak you in I can get kicked out of college."  
"Fine, but if you win, make sure he gets to meet me."  
"Jesse, we really need to tell them." Becky said as they cleared the dishes.  
"I know, I was going to at dinner but it didn't feel like it was the right time to say anything about it tonight though."  
"Yeah but the sooner we tell them the longer they have to adjust."  
"I know. " The next day at school Gia and Chelsea anxiously awaited for Stephanie by the lockers. "So what did she say?"  
Stephanie frowned. "She won't let us go. My dad said I couldn't go anyway."  
"You asked in front of your dad? Oh, Steph. Gia said shaking her head.  
"I'm sorry guys. Besides, DJ would get kicked out of college if she was caught sneaking us in."  
"Alright then we have no other choice." Gia pushed herself away from the locker.  
Stephanie and Chelsea looked at each other. "What do you mean Gia?" Chelsea asked.  
"I mean we are going to that competition. We are going to have to take a much more drastic measure though. I am not missing out on my chance to meet Jacob Matthews. Who's with me?"  
The girl's hesitated. "Oh, why not!" Chelsea said.  
"Well, if you two are going through with this I am not going to be singled out so count me in!"  
"Way to go Steph!" The girls gave each other high fives.  
  
More to come! 


	2. chapter2

A tall man stood at the entrance to the college. "Hi. We are here for the Jacob Matthews contest." Stephanie said, trying to sound professional.  
"Okay, I need to see your ID's." The man stated.  
"Our ID's? Well, you see, uh, we..."  
Gia barged in between Stephanie and the guard and handed him three cards. "Here they are sir. I was holding onto their ID's because they had forgotten their purses and didn't want to loose them."  
The man looked at the ID's. "I really don't care why you had them as long as you have them. All right these pictures look like the three of you. Go on and good luck!"  
"Thanks!" The girls said in unison as they walked in the college doors.  
"Gia, how did you get ID's for us?"  
"The other day I took DJ's and photocopied it. I replaced her picture with ours and changed the names."  
"Gia! We could have gotten in a lot of trouble for that. Why didn't you ask me first?"  
"Because I knew you wouldn't have let me make the copies and then we wouldn't have been allowed in. Besides, we didn't get in trouble, so quit worrying."  
Chelsea pointed to the middle of the lobby "Guys look! Jason is over there!" She squealed.  
"All contestants in the Jason Matthews contest please go to the auditorium. We will be starting in five minutes." A voice echoed throughout the building.  
The girls entered the auditorium and found seats up front. All of sudden they saw DJ coming down the aisle.  
"Oh, no, look it's DJ. We got to get out of here." Stephanie panicked.  
Gia looked around. "Okay, I see three seats in the back, lets go move up there. Quick!"  
The girls scurried up to some seats in the back of the room.  
"Oh, by the way." Gia started. "I changed your names. I forgot to tell you. On the ID cards we all have different names."  
"Why?" Asked Chelsea.  
"Because DJ is here and if our names our called out she will tell on us. Okay, Stephanie you are Penelope Smith, Chelsea you are Anne Nickel, and I am Christine Maple."  
"Why did I get stuck with Penelope?"  
"Don't complain about it. That's all I could think of."  
"Okay students we are about to start." A thin lady on the stage announced. "First you will be given a written test. The test will have questions about Jacob and an essay asking why you are his biggest fan. After that there will be a brief intermission and the top ten contestants will be called down to compete in a buzzer round. They will be split into two groups of five. The winner from each group will go into a final challenge. The challenge will be given at that time. Alright everyone the contest has begun!"  
"Gia, we have to get on stage. DJ will see us!" Stephanie looked worried.  
"No talking!" The lady declared.  
Stephanie decided to take the test. She figured she wouldn't make it to the top ten round anyway. There are like a hundred people here. There is no way I will make it. She thought to herself.  
It seemed like hours but finally the test was over. The girls stayed in the room during the intermission, fearing they would see DJ.  
"How do you think you did?" Chelsea asked.  
"I don't know. I am not good at essays. I don't think I made it." Gia said.  
"Yeah, some of those questions were hard. There is no way our essay would be better than these students. After all, they know how to write a lot better than we do." Stephanie doubted.  
"So true." Chelsea said. "I don't think I did that well. I knew a few questions, but I didn't think we would have to be writing anything."  
The lady walked back on stage. "Okay, ladies and gentleman please take your seats. We have figured out the top ten. Is everyone seated? Okay. The top ten are..."  
She started to announce names. Stephanie started feeling nervous. She wanted to make it, but she knew if she did she would be in a lot of trouble. The names were all clashing together and Stephanie couldn't really hear what she was saying.  
"And the final contestant is Penelope Smith."  
Gia and Chelsea looked at Stephanie. "What are you waiting for Penelope? You made it! Get on stage!" Chelsea said happily.  
"What? I made it?"  
  
"Weren't you listening? Now go!" Gia demanded.  
Stephanie started to walk down the aisle, and as she looked at the other contestants on stage she saw DJ.  
More to come! 


End file.
